Field
The present application relates to wireless systems, and more specifically to systems, methods and apparatus configured to enable management of wireless resources.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). The popularity of high-rate wireless data services is increasing the demand for access to available frequency spectrum. The ability to satisfy the demand is often limited by a lack of available frequency spectrum that may be used for reliable communications within a geographic area.
For services involving multiple processing devices, such as computers and the like, a communication protocol is frequently used to exchange data between devices. Various communication protocols have been standardized over time to allow an application in a processing device that supports a specific standard to communicate freely with an application in another processing device supporting the same standard.
The TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) suite is generally considered the most common set of communication protocols. Various network layer protocols exist within the TCP/IP suite, some of which accommodate mobility. A protocol that accommodates mobility allows an access terminal to maintain a network layer connection even while it leaves an area serviced by one radio network access gateway to an area serviced by another radio network access gateway.
However, the foundation of the TCP/IP suite was initially designed for wire-line and optical networks, in which available communication channels are not limited to the same extent as they are in wireless networks. As a result there are numerous inefficiencies created by employing the TCP/IP suite in wireless networks.